sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
United Sargeroth Legislative Council
Also known as the BUSINESS COUNCIL, The United Sargeroth Legislative Council is the governing body of Sargeroth during from the beginning of the 3rd era until the conclusion of the Union Accords of E3 16.1.31. It consists entirely of those who control a stake in Sargeroth's economic market. Break down of the Sargeroth Market Sargeroth's economy is the driving force behind legislation. Although the Lord of Affairs has some legal power where the economy is concerned, the legislative council has the final word as to laws which impact the market. Sargeroth's economy can by quantified by its total GDP of 2300 Gold bars per business cycle. Each business who contributes at least 1% toward the GDP can have a representative in the Legislative Council. That being said, those who control a relatively small amount of the market are not given the amount of respect within council meetings The true power lies with a small number of aristocrats who use their wealth to sway the final votes of the council. Most of the time votes are only on topics which directly effect economic situations. The council has absolutely no baring on decisions of war or politics though the market holders which supply the military with resources can indirectly effect much. Origins At the conclusion of the 3rd era conflict, Lord of Affairs Clovis, with the support of his advisors, created the legislative council with set boundaries. First, that the legislative council would only have power over the economy of Sargeroth. Second, that all those who control at least 1% of the market are guaranteed a seat on the council. Thirdly, that all legislation passed by the council must be ratified by the Lord of Affairs before being enacted. Beyond these rules, the council would be allowed to govern itself. In the first days of the council, meetings were extremely well-attended. The business community hailed the creation of the council as a large step forward towards a more secure and economically strong city. The council then appointed a speaker who would organize meetings into 3 distinct sections. Section one was devoted to deliberation. Within the deliberation portion of meetings, council members would either bring legislation to the council's attention or voice grievances. At the end of the portion, attending council members would decide which (if any) of the topics brought up would continue to the second section of "Argument". The Argument section was when parties on each side of a piece of legislation or grievance would form and each (or all) sides would give their argument. After their apportioned times of argument, a vote would be conducted to decide the issue. If the vote met at a tie, the decision would be sent to the Lord of Affairs to be finally decided. The third section was when decisions from the most recent council meeting would be announced as well as any other pertinent information. Announcements concerning upcoming events or the next council meeting would also be discussed during this section followed by the meeting being adjourned. Examples of Legislation Enacted